Amuse
by Fujioka Saori
Summary: Kebiasaan dua anak yang sering membolos dijam sekolah. Tak pernah jera untuk berhenti melakukannya berulang-ulang. Hingga pada akhirnya, mereka benar-benar menghentikan kebiasaan buruknya. bingung


**Tittle : Where wo go?**

**By : Fujioka Saori**

**-Rate : K-**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kosimoto**

**AU dan OOC yang pasti****!**

**Read this if you like, but if you don't must to read to! –Maksa-**

Seorang laki-laki berambut jabrik pirang kuning 'Duren', bertampang malas sedang berdiri menyandar sebuah dinding yang ada di pinggir jalan. Ia memakai seragam sekolah dan berdiri diam saja, tak melakukan apapun.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah seorang laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya, berambut jabrik bergaya pantat ayam hitam legam dengan wajah tampannya yang membuat gadis-gadis sekelas pada jatuh hati dibuatnya.

"Hey.. kali ini kita mau 'ngeluyur' kemana?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati temannya yang sedang berlajan ke arahnya dengan lambatnya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku yang ada di sisi celananya-cool.

Sasuke hanya menaikkan dan menurunkan bahunya, "Nggak tau. Yang jelas kita jangan sampe ketauan. Apa lagi kalo ketauan sama Kakashi-sensei."

Rupanya Naruto dan Sasuke sedang membolos sekolah. Alasannya sederhana. Cuma menghindari pelajaran Matematika di sekolahnya. E-Eh, tunggu dulu. Sasuke kabur dari sekolah karena Matematika?

Bukannya Sasuke adalah anak dari Keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal jenius seperti kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi? Hm.. memang bukan. Sasuke justru sangat menyukai dan bahkan mendapat peringkat 1 lomba Matematika se-Konoha. (Plok! Plok! Beri tepuk tangan buat Sasuke!). Sasuke membolos sekolah karena ajakan iblis Naruto.

"Teme, mau kemana!?" Naruto memandangi sekelilingnya nyari ide mau nongkrong di mana. Semua orang menolak kedatangan mereka buat nongkrong. Soalnya, udah banyak tempat yang mereka datengin.

Dan mereka selalu ketangkep basah sama polisi ANBU yang lagi berpatroli merazia anak-anak sekolah yang bolos, salah satunya mereka. Sebelumnya, Sasuke sama sekali nggak pernah membolos sekolah. Tapi, karena ia berteman baik dengan anak berandal macam Naruto, ia pun ikut terseret kenakalan Naruto. Jadilah Sasuke mengikuti jalan hidup Naruto menjadi anak berandal. Tapi itu tidak mengurangi kecerdasannya, kok. Sasuke 'kan bisa membagi waktu. Bahkan nama Naruto dan Sasuke sudah tercatat dalam buku daftar anak yang harus diberi perhatian lebih-special protect- karena udah langganan kena razia kabur dari sekolah alias bolos. Para polisi ANBU saja sudah hapal benar dengan mereka saking nggak kapok-kapoknya.

"Ke warnet, yuk," Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan berlari nyebrang jalan raya yang sedang ramai dengan kendaraan yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa Naruto, teman seperjuangannya sendiri.(Btw, Konoha udah jadi kota ter-modern di negara Api, loh).

"Teme! tega amat ngorbanin nyawaku. Nyaris aja ketabrak truk, tauk!" Naruto ngomel-ngomel.

"Ngh.. tapi masih selamat 'kan?" Sasuke berjalan dengan santai setelah mereka berhasil melewati rintangan Ninja Warior yang pertama. "Kaya'nya nggak keren amat ketabrak Truk. Ada juga ketabrak tuh mobil mewah. Ni malah ketabrak Truk pengangkut sampah." ejek Sasuke.

"Itu 'kan gara-gara kau juga yang main tarik-tarik tangan orang. Kalo bisa milih sih, aku pilih ketabrak semut." ujarnya sambil mengejar Sasuke yang tengah lari-larian di trotoar.

Mereka kini telah sampai di depan sebuah warnet berspanduk KAKUZU. Hanya warnet inilah satu-satunya warnet yang belum pernah mereka datangi. Sasuke melirik Naruto. Tapi, kaya'nya ada yang aneh dengan warnet yang satu ini.

Keduanya pun memasuki warnet tersebut. "Hm? Kok, sepi?" tanya Naruto heran. Tak ada satu orangpun yang ada disana. Bahkan penjaga warnetnya aja nggak ada ditempat.

"Mbak! Mbak! Mau nge-Net, nih!" Naruto treak-treak nungguin penjaga warnet muncul.

"Naruto, Kok mbak, sih!?"

Naruto noleh ke Sasuke. "Ha? kenapa?"

"Rata-rata penjaga warnet 'tuh cowok. Bukan cewek!"

"Tapi waktu itu pernah ada juga, kok." katanya membela diri. Sasuke hanya diam saja.

'Naruto kalo dibantah, pasti nggak akan pernah selese. Maklum, hidupnya aja emang udah ribet!' batin Sasuke sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ayamnya.

"Ya udah, Bang! Bang! Mau nge-Net, nih!" teriak Naruto lagi memanggil si penjaga warnet nggak niat.

Seseorang dengan nuansa serba hitam dengan cadar yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya(?). ia memasang tampang galak bin sangar menghadap Sasuke yang agak segan dan Naruto yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Hehe.. maaf, bang. Nggak tau. Lagi sibuk, ya?" Naruto berusaha menenangkan Kakuzu dengan tampang rubahnya yang khas.

"Bang? Enakan juga manggilnya Om."

Sasuke menujulurkan lidahnya yang panjang seperti Orochimaru(Author dichidori Sasuke). "Om, ya?"

Kakuzu tersenyum dibalik cadarnya. Naruto sama Sasuke sih nggak tau dia senyum atau apa. _Orang_ ketutupan ya nggak? "Ya-ya. Katanya kalian mau nge-Net. Nih, komputer nomor 6 dan 7."

Naruto dan Sasuke yang udah pingin main plus sembunyi dari razia langsung lari menempati komputer bernomor yang dikatakan Kakuzu.

Naruto mengetik .com di halaman website yang masih kosong. Sasuke juga demikian. Tapi, Sasuke masih memikirkan perasaan nggak enaknya sejak mereka memasuki warnet nggak jelas.

Akhirnya karena takut ketauan kalo mereka berdua lagi ngomongin Kakuzu, mereka mengambil cara dengan saling Wall-Wall-an di FB-licik-juga-mereka-yah-?

Setelah dirasa cukup, Sasuke meng-log out FB-nya dan kemudian berdiri dari bangku komputer dan menemui Kakuzu yang lagi bengong di mejanya. Naruto menyusul di belakang Sasuke.

"Bang, Eh Om. Udahan." Kata Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Kakuzu.

"Cepet banget. Kayanya baru sebentar. Udalah, main aja lagi sampe maghrib. Lumayan, pulang-pulang langsung buka." Kakuzu melarang mereka keluar.

Naruto mengernyit nggak ngerti maksud Kakuzu, "Buka? Buka apaan?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

Kakuzu menatap wajah polos Naurto, "Ya buka puasa lah. Masa' buka baju!?"

"Ini 'kan bukan bulan Ramadhan." Sasuke menyiritkan dahinya sambil menatap Kakuzu aneh. Ia tidak tertarik untuk FB-an lagi. Buatnya maksimal lima menit juga udah cukup.

Naruto manggut-manggut.

"Kalian mau keluar. Ya sudah."

Tapi, baru akan melangkahkan kakinya, Kakuzu langsung memegang pundak dua anak sekolah yang tengah membolos itu. "Tapi, kalian nggak bisa pergi segampang itu dari sini."

Sasuke diam. Naruto merinding. 'Jangan-jangan emang bakalan kenapa-kenapa lagi!' batin Naruto tentunya. Nggak mungkinlah Naruto ngomong terang-terangan di depan Kakuzu.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Sasuke membalikkan badannya kembali menghadap Kakuzu yang memasang tampang seram berusaha _stay calm_.

Naruto memilih untuk tidak berbalik badan dan mendengarkan percakapan antara Sasuke dan Kakuzu. Kalo aman baru dia mau balik badan.

"Hm.. bayar dulu. Totalnya Rp. 5.000 per-orang."

Sasuke membelalak kaget. Begitupun Naruto dan langsung membalikkan badannya. "What, Apa, Whapa!! Nggak mungkin!" keduanya langsung menderita shock berat.

Ia merogoh kantong celananya. "Apa-apaan itu! Mahal banget. Perasaan baru main satu menit. Orang kita cuma Wall-Wall-an di FB ya gak, Nar??" Sasuke melirik Naruto memberikan bukti.

"Yupz! Itu benar!" Naruto membela kebenaran yang diucapkan Sasuke.

Kakuzu lalu menunjukkan layar komputernya pada Naruto dan Sasuke. "Tuh, tulisannya aja disitu tertulis jelas 5.000. Kamu juga bilangnya 'perasaan' 'kan?" Kakuzu tidak mau mengalah dan berusaha mendapatkan untung sebesar-besarnya.

"Apa!? Kenapa bisa begitu. Memangnya berapa biaya satu jamnya!?" Sasuke tidak terima dan minta penjelasan Kakuzu.

"Nggak ada jam. _Orang_ satu menit 'kan 5.000." jawab Kakuzu.

"Ha!!??" Naruto lenelan ludahnya. "Mahal amir. Amir aja nggak mahal-mahal amir!?"

Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya, "Hn, tapi di sana satu jam aja 3.000." Sasuke membandingkan.

Kakuzu menganggukkan kepala, "Ya.. 'kan disini sama disana beda. Mereka mah nggak nyari untung. Kalo saya sih nyari untung sebesar-besarnya. Lagian Internet sekarang 'kan mahal," katanya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya minta dibayar sesuai dengan yang ia inginkan "Mana? Berdua jadi 10.000."

"Hieh.. ni orang jujur banget kalo mau ngambil untung gede-gedean," bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa meringis kesal mengarahkan sorotan matanya ke Kakuzu yang menunggu dengan tampang 'Matre'.

"Gimana kalo se-orangnya cepe'??" tawar Naruto mengusulkan.

"Cepe' ribu bolehlah.."

"Suseh ngomong sama orang suseh, daripada suseh mending ga useh!" teriak Sasuke kencang-kencang seakan benar-benar menunjukkan uneg-uneg di hatinya yang menggebu-gebu.

Mendengar Kakuzu yang nggak mau rugi tapi maunya untung, Naruto akhirnya hanya bisa mendengus kesal sambil menjambaki rambutnya sendiri. Sasuke akhirnya bertindak. "Nggak! Pokoknya, cepe' per-orang. Nih duitnya!" Sasuke lalu menaruh dua keping uang 100,- perak di meja Kakuzu lalu menarik tangan Naruto untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa memperdulikan Kakuzu yang memanggil-manggil mereka minta ditambahin.

"Apa-apaan itu, semenit 5.000," di perjalanan, Naruto masih saja membicarakan Kakuzu yang haus akan duit.

Sasuke menghela napas berpikir. "Hm.. pantes aja tempatnya itu sepi. Untung main Cuma semenit. Kalo nggak..." Sasuke nggak bisa ngebayangin kalo mereka menyamakan warnet itu dengan warnet langganan mereka dan main selama 5 jam berturut-turut. Jadi berapa duit 'tuh?

Mereka melangkah mengikuti kemana langkah kaki mereka membawa mereka. Naruto menatap ke atas memandang langit biru yang mulai ditutupi dengan awan abu-abu yang tebal menandakan akan turun hujan. Cahaya sang mentari pun tidak dapat menembus tebalnya awan abu-abu itu.

Hujan gerimispun turun. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencari tempat untuk berteduh. "Ekh.. itu ada toko buku! Lumayan juga tuh baca buku sambil nungguin ujannya berenti."

Mereka memasuki ruangan toko buku dengan keadaan basah kuyup(perasaan cuma gerimis??). Naruto menyebarkan seluruh pandangannya ke semua lemari-lemari yang penuh dengan deretan buku yang bungkus plastik dengan rapi. Sebagai komik mania, Naruto langsung menghampiri jejeran lemari yang dipenuhi dengan komik.

Iseng-iseng Naruto mengambil satu buku komik dari rak dan.. membuka plastiknya. Lalu plastik bekas bungkus buku itu ia masukkan ke dalam tasnya. Biar disangka itu buku emang udah dibuka sebagai contoh.

"Gyahaha ..!!" semua pengunjung yang sedang membeli buku langsung mengarahkan tatapan mereka ke arah Naruto yang tengah ngakak membaca komik humor.

Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya seakan nggak mau mengakui kalau Naruto itu temannya. 'Apaan, dia bukan temen gw..'

Sementara Naruto membaca komik humor, Sasuke malah menyibukkan dirinya untuk membaca buku-buku Ilmu Pengetahuan Sosial alias IPS.(Ceilah..). "Oo.. jadi ini jawabannya. Catet, ah. Biar ntar ulangan nilainya seratus murni."

Sasuke mengambil buku tulisnya dan mencatat sesuatu yang menurutnya penting. Naruto melirik Sasuke yang sibuk mencatat. "Jadi, semua nilai-mu itu nggak murni, ya!?" Naruto menangkap basah Sasuke yang blak-blakkan ngomong nilainya bukan nilai murni.

"Terus nilai apa??"

"Yah, Naruto. 'kan nggak keren kalo udah punya tampang cakep kaya' gini masa' nilainya nggak cakep? Tapi.. kalo Matematika dan IPA Fisika nggak perlu nyontek juga dapet nilai seratus murni." ujarnya mengeksiskan diri sambil terus mencatat.

Rajin sih rajin. Bo'ong ya tetep bo'ong. "Ah.. Sasuke nggak jantan, nih!"

Sasuke menaikkan kepalanya, "Ha, jantan? Emang ayam!?"

Tak lama kemudiam, pemilik toko buku itu mendapati Sasuke sedang menyalin tulisan dari buku. Tapi itu nggak begitu bermasalah, sih. Dan yang parahnya lagi, sang pemilik toko buku menemukan Naruto sedang membuka plastik komik.

Hening sesaat dan selang beberapa waktu kemudian sang pemilik toko buku itu berteriak ngomel-ngomel sambil melempar Naruto dengan keadaan sedang membawa buku dan Sasuke yang langsung memasukkan buku IPS ke dalan tasnya(nyolong donk,,).

GUBRAK!

"Aduduh.. sakit juga dilempar sama ntuh pemilik toko buku. Padahal tadi damai-damai aja," Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang jadi tumpuan posisinya saat mendarat ke tanah.

Sasuke membuka tasnya dan mengambil buku yang berhasil ia dapatkan secara gratis. "Fuh.. setimpal."

Hujan gerimis sudah berhenti. Perlahan-lahan sinar matahari mulai kembali bersinar. "Sekarang kita.." perkataan Naruto terputus.

Kruu~u~kk..

"Duh, orkesnya udah mulai." Naruto memegangi perutnya yang mulai berkonser.

Tak lama kemudian, perut Sasuke yang mendapat sinyal dari perut Naruto pun ikut berkonser. "Udah jam 10.13 . Pantes aja," Sasuke melihat jam tangannya.

"Biasanya sekarang aku sedang makan mie Ramen di kantin.." Naruto menatap ke atas mengingat mie Ramen kuah Miso langganannya di kantin.

Sasuke membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah roti. "Aku punya satu roti. Kita bagi dua aja." Sasuke kemudian memotong roti itu menjadi dua bagian beda besarnya. Yang satu besar yang satu kecil.

"Nah, yang besar untukku!" Naruto dengen seenaknya aja main ambil roti yang berukuran paling besar. Sasuke sempet cengo' sebentar. Nggak lama kemudian dia nyadar lagi.

"Dobe, jangan! Yang itu punyaku!" Sasuke kembali merebut rotinya yang hampir masuk ke gua-nya Naruto yang gede banget.

"Ha~ah.. aku 'kan laper, Sas.." Naruto memasang tampang melas.

"Aku juga!"

Akhirnya aksi saling merebutkan roti yang berukuran besar pun terjadi. Sedangkan roti yang ukurannya kecil, malah dilempar sembarang. Roti itu pun melayang bebas dan akhirnya lebih memilih jatuh di tangan seorang pengemis tua yang berada tak jauh dari mereka daripada mesti mendarat di tanah yang keras, kotor, dan bakal terinjak-injak sama yang lewat di sana nantinya.

Tapi, tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang terlepas dari kejamnya suara orkes cacing perut mereka. Yah,.. begitulah nasib buruk mereka yang selalu mengikuti mereka kemana pun pergi.

"Gara-gara Teme, sih rotinya jadi kelempar ke tong sampah 'kan!" Naruto nggak mau tau dan malah menyalahkan Sasuke.

"Hih, yang ngelempar ntuh roti 'kan kamu. Kenapa aku yang disalahin!?" Sasuke juga nggak mau tau. "Lagian udah dikasih, masih nuntut mau yang gede!"

"Terus yang kecil dikemana-in?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar penuh harapan.

"Udah dibuang."

Glek! Naruto hanya menunduk menyesali perbuatannya. "Yah.. sekarang gimana?"

"Kita puasa aja selama ngabur. Ntar juga kita 'kan pulang. Pulang berarti bisa makan di rumah. Udah enak, gratis lagi, plus higenis.." Sasuke menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto.

"Ke Mall, yuk! Lumayan, refreshing mata." Naruto menaik turunkan alisnya lalu berdiri dan kembali berlari-lari menyebrangi jalan raya yang berbahaya karena banyak buaya(?) sedang berlalu lalang dengan kecepatan maksimal. Kali ini, Sasuke yang hampir menjadi korban tabrak lari. Untung saja kalau Sasuke tidak segera menarik kakinya dari jalan raya ke trotoar, dia bisa aja ketabrak BAJAJ (gak keren!).

"Hosh.. hosh.. impas.." Sasuke memegangi dadanya saking ngerinya.

Naruto cuma berjalan santai memasuki lobby Mall. "Hah.. nggak keren lu Sas. Ketabrak Bajaj.." Naruto tertawa kecil sambil terus berjalan dengan posisi kepala menengok ke belakang menertawai Sasuke.

Sementara Naruto tertawa, Sasuke justru tersenyum sangaaat lebar sambil menatap Naruto yang nggak memperhatikan jalannya. Seakan sedang menunggu sebuah adegan yang paling menyengsarakan bagi Naruto. Tapi menyenangkan buatnya.

GUBRAK !

"Gyahaha.. kerenan juga ketabrak Bajaj dari pada jatuh cuma gara-gara polisi tidur!! Nyahaa...!!" Sasuke langsung berlari melewati Naruto yang tepar tersungkur di depan sebuah polisi tidur tanpa berhenti. Padahal polisi tidurnya udah dikasih tanda garis-garis putih, masih aja bisa kesandung. Ck.. ck.. Naruto payah.

"Sasuke, tungguin," Naruto segera berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang udah menginjakkan kakinya di lantai lobby Mall. Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya dan Naruto yang belari mengikutinya di belakangnya jadi menabraknya.

"Kenapa, Teme?" Naruto meperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang sepertinya memikirkan cara untuk menghindari sesuatu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, tampak anggota polisi ANBU yang seperti biasanya sedang berjaga-jaga. Mungkin mereka sudah menyiapkan sebuah sambutan 'Selamat Datang' buat pembolos langganan mereka. Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan segera bersembunyi di balik semak-semak yang ada di dekat pagar masuk Mall Konohagakure.

"Dobe, kita jadi nggak bisa masuk lewat depan!" bisik Sasuke.

Naruto masih terus mengawasi polisi ANBU yang sedang berjaga di depan pintu masuk dan beberapa orang lagi berada di dalam. "Ya sudah. Kita lewat pintu belakang saja." Naruto menarik Sasuke keluar dari semak-semak itu. Sasuke menolak dan berusaha tetap berada di balik semak-semak.

Karena berisik, polisi ANBU akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dan melihat Naruto lagi-lagi dalam keadaan tersungkur di depan semak-semak. Naruto panik sekali dan langsung berdiri untuk bersiap melakukan sesuatu yang nggak lain nggak bukan adalah . . . . . . . . . . CABUT!

"Dobe, alihkan perhatian mereka."

"What?"

"Lari keliling halaman Mall 10 kali. Terus, ntar aku coba masuk."

"Hah.. lu enak dong cuma numpang nyelinap masuk. Sedangkan aku mesti lari-lari keliling halaman Mall yang luasnya nggak kurang dari 4 kali Luas lapangan banteng! Curang!" Naruto yang nggak mau dimanfaatkan Sasuke menolak.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Udahlah, ntar kubantu kamu masuk, deh. Sekarang cepet!" Sasuke kemudian mendorong Naruto(tanpa sepengetahuan polisi ANBU yang pasti) agar berlari ketika polisi ANBU mulai mendatangi lokasi mereka.

"Huwa ..!" dengan secepat kilat, Naruto langsung tancap gas dan akhirnya ia melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi melebihi kecepatan lari polisi ANBU. Maklum, para polisi 'kan udah bapak-bapak, jadi mau adu lari sama Naruto yang masih remaja udah ketauan pasti kalah.

Naruto 'kan juara lari tingkat INTERNASIONAL (Plok! Plok! kasih tepuk tangan buat Naruto).

Sudah bermeter-meter Naruto lari dengan polisi ANBU di belakangnya yang sambil berteriak-teriak menyuruhnya berhenti. Di setiap tikungan, Naruto selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengatur napasnya. Begitu terdengar suara langkah kaki mereka yang keras dan bertubi-tubi, ia melanjutkan larinya.

Merasa sudah aman, Sasuke keluar dari persembunyian teramannya dan menengok kanan-kiri dan memasuki pintu masuk Mall dengan tenang tapi masih memikirkan keselamatan rekannya, Naruto yang sedang diambang kematian(?).

Sasuke kini telah memasuki Mall. Tapi pandangannya tertuju kepada seseorang yang sedang menatap kedatangannya dengan sorotan matanya yang menyeramkan. Sasuke berhenti dan diam di tempatnya, tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Sasuke untuk menyadari bahwa orang yang ada di depannya saat ini adalah salah satu dari polisi ANBU yang bertugas.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian, terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara murid SMA dengan polisi ANBU di dalam Mall yang telah mengacaukan ketentraman, kenyamanan, ketenangan, dan lain-lain.

Sementara Sasuke lari-lari di tempat yang teduh, sejuk karena ada AC-nya, Naruto kini sedang ada di parkiran mobil yang ada di luar. Bukan di besement atau di gedung parkir. Panasnya sinar matahari membuat Naruto mengambil jalan untuk lari masuk ke Mall.

Sasuke berlari di antara jejeran matraman(?) alias toko-toko baju. Polisi itu lumayan kuat juga buat ngejar-ngejar Sasuke karena saking nge-Fans-nya sama Sasuke kali(hehe..). Sasuke lalu mengambil beberapa baju dan kemudian dilemparnya ke muka polisi itu.

Baju yang dilempar Sasuke menghalanginya dan menahannya berhenti. Bahkan sampe jatuh gara-gara nginjek kulit pisang yang dibuang pengunjung toko yang tidak peduli lingkungan. Sasuke tertolong oleh kulit pisang, ia berbelok ke kanan di sebuah perempatan yang ada di antara jejeran toko-toko di Mall tersebut. Dan secara kebetulan, Naruto sedang berlari berlawanan arah dengannya dengan polisi sekitar 7 orang yang mengejarnya sejauh 6 meter di belakangnya.

"Temee!!" teriaknya.

Sasuke masih berlari lurus kedepan berlawanan arah dengan Naruto tanpa seorang polisi di belakangnya. Polisi itu tidak menghiraukan Sasuke dan masih fokus pada buronan mereka.

2 orang polisi ANBU yang sedang mengejar Naruto berhenti lalu menengok ke belakang melihat Sasuke berlari seorang diri dan akhirnya dua polisi itu pun mengejar Sasuke.

"Sialan! Udah enak tuh polisi biar ngejar Naruto, malah ganti ngejar gw!" Sasuke berlari semakin cepat.

Setelah Naruto berlari lurus, saat ia menemui sebuah perempatan, ia berbelok ke kiri. Seorang polisi yang tadi mengejar Sasuke namun berhenti setelah menerima sebuah baju dari Sasuke, bertubrukan dengan Naruto.

Ia memperhatikan Naruto yang lari-lari sambil teriak-teriak gaje bingung dan mulai berjalan. Apesnya, ia bertubrukan lagi dengan kawan ANBU-nya yang tengah ngejar-ngejar Naruto.

Naruto berlari, terus berlari. Ia menengok ke belakang, tidak menemukan polisi ia pun masuk ke toko baju dan bersembunyi di salah satu kamar ganti. Ia menahan napasnya agar tidak berisik sambil mengatur napasnya.

Tapi, Sasuke melakukan serangan yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan kepada seorang polisi ANBU yang tadi mengejarnya. Alhasil, serangan itu manjur dan menghentikan langkah mereka.

Sasuke memasuki sebuah toko baju(karena mereka emang cuma lari-larian arena toko baju) dan masuk ke sebuah kamar ganti.

Begitu ia menutup pintu dan menghadap ke dalam, ia sempat hampir berteriak kaget dengan Naruto yang lagi jongkok disudut kamar ganti. "Naruto, kamu ada disini juga?"

"Ya iyalah. Emang siapa lagi kalo bukan aku!?"

"Iya, iya. Lagian yang punya rambut model 'Duren' 'kan Cuma kamu seorang!" Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Fuuh.. ngomong-ngomong, polisi yang tadi ngejar-ngejar kamu kemana?"

"Au'! Tadi aku 'kan lari, nggak sengaja nabrak polisi yang udah ada di depanku waktu aku belok di perempatan. Terus.. mereka udah nggak ngejar-ngejar lagi."

Sasuke manggut-manggut. "Kalo aku, sih dikasih serangan andalanku. Leparin aja baju ke mukanya. Paling-paling mereka berenti." (Kok gaya bicaranya kaya' anak-anak SD, ya??)

Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang ada di satu kamar ganti(Wow) diam berusaha untuk tidak berisik.

Seorang ibu-ibu datang ke arah kamar ganti yang sedang dihuni oleh Sasuke dan Naruto sambil menenteng sebuah Dress di tangannya. Dan begitu membuka pintunya.

"Whaa!"

Sasuke dan Naruto panik. "Siapa! Siapa!" Naruto kelabakan. Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya.

"Maaf, maaf .." Sasuke segera menarik Naruto keluar dari kamar ganti sambil menerima berbagai pukulan dari ibu-ibu itu yang kaget menggunakan tas-nya.

Mereka pun keluar dari toko itu setelah diusir pemiliknya. "Dasar! Sana, jauh-jauh. Jangan kemari lagi!"

Kruu ~ ru ~ ukk

Orkes perut mereka kembali berbunyi setelah beberapa lama mereka berlari-lari melakukan pemanasan. "Du~~uh.. LAPEER!!" Naruto berjongkok menyandar sebuah dinding alias tembok.

Sasuke ikut jongkok di sebelah kiri Naruto. "Sama!"

"Teme.. punya duit, nggak??" tanya Naruto dengan nada lemas kaya' orang udah nggak makan lima hari.

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya. "Masih banyak. Tadi buat bayar warnet 200 perak. Terus bukunya gratis.. uangku masih sisa 24.800.."

Naruto memeriksa uangnya di tas. "Duitku mah cuma goceng." Naruto menunjukkan duit gocengan di hadapan Sasuke seakan berkata, "Traktir, dong."

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu duitnya kita gabungin terus kita makan!" Sasuke membangunkan Naruto yang udah kelewat laper.

"Hh.." dengan lemas plus males Naruto berdiri. "Gendong, Sas."

"Nggak,"

Sasuke membopong Naruto. Dia menyeret Naruto ke sebuah restoran cepat saji. "Yah.. kalo begini harganya, cuma bisa beli satu porsi." Sasuke memandangi uang yang dia pegang.(Lagian milih restoran, bukannya warteg aja yang murah)

"Sudah.. lah.. yang penting.. ma.. kan.." Naruto duduk di sebuah kursi dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

Sasuke menyiritkan dahinya, _'Iya, tapi pasti ntar dia yang bakal_ _ngeborong semuanya'_ batin Sasuke yang sudah merasakan aura nafsu makan Naruto yang tinggi. Ramen semangkok aja nggak cukup buat Naruto. Apalagi kalo satu porsi nasi + sepotong ayam goreng dimakan berdua?

"Hah, mau bagaimana lagi. Naruto, berhubung cuma satu porsi, nanti nggak boleh egois. Harus bagi dua dengan bagian yang sama, Ngerti!" Sasuke mengingatkan Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangguk. "Ya ya, cepat sana pesan!"

Sasuke mengantri dan kemudian kembali ke meja Naruto dengan membawa nampan berisi satu piring nasi dengan sepotong ayam goreng, serta tak lupa dua teh botol.

"Nih, tapi ntar dulu. Cuci tangan dulu baru makan," Sasuke mencegah Naruto yang udah langsung mau makan.

"Yah.."

"Cepet!" Sasuke menaikkan nadanya dan Naruto pun dengan bersungut-sungut mencuci tangannya.

Begitu ia kembali, nasi sudah dibagi jadi dua bagian, ayam gorengnya juga udah dibagi sama banyak. "Nah, sekarang jangan rebutan lagi. Aku nggak mau kalo ada kejadian kaya' roti-ku tadi,"

Naruto mengangguk dan langsung makan saking lapernya dia. Sebagai anak yang baik, Sasuke menyempatkan dirinya untuk berdoa terlebih dahulu. Sasuke 'kan nggak kaya' Naruto(Author dijotos sama penggemarnya Naruto).

"Itadatakimasu!" Sasuke juga menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengucapkan itu.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, Sasuke sudah tidak mendengar ocehan Naruto yang kelaperan. "Teme, makasih." ujarnya ketika mereka sedang berjalan keluar dari restoran. "Walaupun masih kurang, hehe.." ujarnya dengan volume suara yang jauh lebih pelan dari biasanya.

"Hn,"

"Ngomong-ngomong sekarang udah jam berapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Jam, 3."

Naruto manggut-manggut. "Sas, kita pulang, yuk!"

Sasuke memandangi Naruto. "Tumben, biasannya aku yang ngajakin pulang. Ada angin apa, nih?"

"Cari selamat dari itu," Naruto menunjuk ke segerombolan polisi ANBU yang sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan tatapan mereka yang tajam.

Sasuke menutup mulutnya, "O'ow.." mereka saling berpandangan lalu membalikkan badannya berniat kabur. Tapi, mereka tidak bisa kabur lagi seperti biasanya. Yupz, karena di belakang mereka pun sudah ada satpam Mall.

"Hehehe.. kalo begini sih, gampang!" Naruto ngegampangin keadaan. Sasuke menyenggol sikut Naruto.

"Gampang gimana? Mereka ada di seluruh penjuru, tau!"

"Cabut!!" Naruto memilih untuk menerobos pasukan satpam daripada nerobos ANBU. Tapi dengan sigap dan cekatan, satpam itu menangkap Naruto, sang juara lari tingkat Internasional. Melihat teman seperjuangannya ditangkap, Sasuke makin gelagapan.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke berakhir di bangku di sebuah ruangan dengan keadaan terikat satu sama lain.

"Kalian ini nggak kapok-kapok. Pokoknya sekali lagi kami melihat kalian keluyuran di jam pelajaran sekolah, akan langsung kamu jebloskan ke PENJARA!! Nggak ada toleransi lagi!" kata salah seorang polisi ANBU yang sedang menangani Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Iya iya. Kami nggak akan kabur dari sekolah lagi!!" kata Naruto menggerak-gerakkan badannya minta dilepaskan dari ikatan tali tambang yang mengikat mereka dengan sangat kuat.

"Janji?"

"Janji!" jawab Sasuke juga menggerak-gerakkan badannya barusaha lepas.

"Tapi kalo nyatanya kalian tetap melakukannya lagi, kalian siap menerima hukumannya??"

Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpandangan dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Iya~"

Ia pun melepaskan ikatan yang mengikat Naruto dan Sasuke di bangku. "Bagus, sekarang kalian boleh pulang. Tapi ingat, jangan coba-coba lagi!" ujarnya.

Mereka mengangguk dan berjalan pulang ke rumah dengan gontai.

Tak disangka kalau salah satu dari polisi ANBU yang mengejar-ngejar Sasuke dan Naruto adalah Kakashi. Kakashi tau kalau Sasuke dan Naruto nggak masuk sekolah karena bolos dari sekolah. Makanya ia menyamar menjadi anggota polisi ANBU dan berhasil... Yee~

Keesokkan harinya, Naruto dan Sasuke masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Tapi, sebelumnya mereka diberi hukuman oleh Kakashi. Mereka disuruh menyapu dan mengepel lantai satu sekolah, karena kemarin mereka membolos sehingga mereka tidak menjalankan piket kelas. Belum lagi mereka disuruh lari-lari keliling lapangan sebanyak 30 kali karena kemarin mereka 'kan sanggup kejar-kejaran dengan polisi ANBU. Lalu, mereka di kelas diikat di bangku tempat duduk mereka biar nggak kabur lagi.

"Yah.. jatuh." Sasuke yang duduk di meja paling depan menjatuhkan penghapusnya. Penghapusnya jatuh jauh di depan kelas.

"Sensei, ijinkan aku melepaskan ikatan tali ini. Hanya untuk mengambil penghapusku yang jatuh, kok.." pinta Sasuke memohon. Kakashi menggeleng tidak mengijinkannya.

"Tidak. Kau harus berjalan mengambilnya dengan keadaan seperti itu!" Kakashi cuek dan tetap memusatkan pandangannya ke kertas kerja-nya. "Kalau kau berani melepaskannya, kau harus membersihkan halaman sekolah selama seminggu setiap sepulang sekolah!" ancam Kakashi saat Sasuke diam-diam mau melepaskan tali yang mengikat dirinya menyatu dengan kursi.

"Iya, sensei.."

Malas mengambil penghapusnya dengan keadaan yang tidak menyenangkan, ia memutuskan untuk meminjam penghapus pada Chouji yang duduk sebangku dengannya.

"Chouji, jangan dikasih pinjam!" kata Kakashi dengan pandangan ingin melihat Sasuke berjalan bersama bangkunya.

"Sensei!!"

Kakashi menatap Sasuke tajam.

Terpaksa Sasuke berjalan dengan kursi yang menyertainya untuk mengambil penghapusnya yang jatuh. Seluruh murid pun menertawai Sasuke yang menurut mereka lucu dan patut ditertawai.

"Coba Sasuke setiap hari begitu. Dia pasti kapok!" ujar Kiba dari kursi paling belakang kelas yang terkenal bandelnya sama dengan Naruto meski nggak pernah kabur dari sekolah ataupun membolos.

"Sasuke..! Berjuanglaaaah..!!" teriak para Sasuke's Fans kelasnya yang kebanyakan anak cewek. Pipi Sasuke memerah sambil memandang Naruto dengan tatapan menyesal. "Seandainya aku nggak terpengaruh.."

Di sela-sela tawa teman-teman sekelasnya, ia mendengar sebuah kikikkan tawa seseorang di belakangnya yang bernasib sama dengannya. "Naruto! Kamu juga terikat dengan bangku tau. Masa' ngetawain orang yang senasib, sih!" katanya marah.

Naruto cuek dan terus tertawa. Dengan kesal, ia melempar pulpen yang sedang dipakainya bahkan sampai keluar kelas. "Sasuke!" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan emosi-nya.(Kyuubi udah nungguin buat keluar sampe ekor 9 tuh).

Sasuke diam dan meneruskan mengerjakan tugasnya yang diberikan Kakashi setelah mengambil penghapusnya. Naruto akhirnya berdiri dengan kursinya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Begitu ia sampai di depan kelas dan baru saja ia menyentuh pulpennya, terdengar suara murid kelas sebelah yang baru saja keluar kelas untuk memulai pelajaran Olahraga.

"Lho, bukankah itu Uzumaki Naruto?? Naruto, kamu kenapa??" tanya Lee sambil menutup mulutnya tertawa disertai Tenten, Neji, dan yang lain.

Muka Naruto merah padam karena malu plus geram. Dan kemudian ia buru-buru masuk kedalam kelas, sayangnya kursinya nyangkut di pintu yang kurang lebar dan terjatuh membuat tawa temannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Suasana kelas menjadi sangat gaduh dan bising.

Tiba-tiba Kiba datang menghampiri meja Sasuke mengambil buku Sasuke dan ke meja Naruto mengambil tempat pensil Naruto. Kemudian ia berlari keluar kelas lalu menaruhnya di tengah lapangan sekolah.

"Kibaaa!!" teriak Naruto kesal sudah dipermainkan.

Sasuke juga jadi bangkit dengan bangkunya. "Kiba! Kembalikan barang-barangku!" geram Sasuke.

Kiba justru memanas-manasi mereka hingga Sasuke dan Naruto kini sudah ada di tengah lapangan. Semua murid yang sedang belajar di kelas-kelas lain langsung melihat keluar melalui jendela kelas. bahkan ada yang sampai keluar kelas.

Semuanya keluar kelas dan bersorak hanya untuk memperhatikan dua orang murid yang sedang ditengah rasa malu diperhatikan dan ditertawakan.

"Kami tidak akan kabur lagi!!" teriak mereka.

Para guru pun melihat mereka dari ruang guru sambil tersenyum-senyum. "Mudah-mudahan mereka kapok." ujar Iruka sambil melipat tangannya. "Kau hebat juga Kakashi, bisa menyadarkan mereka berdua."

"Tentu. Apa bisa anak seperti mereka bisa dibiarkan?"

Dan begitulah, Sasuke dan Naruto sedang terikat di bangku dengan malunya perasaan mereka. Kira-kira, apa mereka benar-benar akan menjadi anak yang baik??

Yang tau jawabannya hanya Sasuke dan Naruto!!

*- Owari -*

Garing, aneh, nggak menarik, dan nggak berbobot, yaa??

Biasa, cuma untuk mengisi waktu luang aja. Lagian, sebenernya beberapa kejadian, diambil dari pengalaman Sao dan teman Sao.

Ya, ya, ya....

Pasti udah banyak kritikan dari senpai-senpai semua kan ?

Review... Review !!


End file.
